Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades!
This is the pilot episode for PAWdom H.E.A.R.T.S.... Enjoy!! Summary The PAW Patrol are on their biggest mission yet! When an army of evil creatures known as The ALTERNATORS is on the loose in Adventure Bay, the pups must rush to the rescue save the day! Only one problem, Marshall's EMT gear and Chase's Super Spy gear have been outlawwed! And if they use it, the gear gets destroyed! Lucky for them, there's a new team of heroes in town called H..E.A.R.T.S. in order to help them defeat the creature's leader: NIGHT RYDER! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Katie *Cali *Rio (First appearance) *Hawkwerk (First appearance) *Ace Sorensen *The Hinako Triplets (First appearance) *The Alternators (First appearance) *The DARK Patrol (First appearance) *H.E.A.R.T.S. Team Alpha (First appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S. Agents Deployed *Logan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Pesto Ramirez Transcript (Title card with Ryder, and Marshall's EMT & Chase's Super Spy gear in ruins) Ryder: Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades! (Title banner: Two years ago in Foggybottom) (We open in on a mutations lab in Foggybottom, with Mayor Humdinger storming in with a fuss) Mayor Humdinger: GR.... Lousy stinking Mayor Goodway! How dare she messes up my perfect record! She's pay for this!! (In this rage, Mayor Humdinger notices a photo of the PAW Patrol and examines the leader of the PAW Patrol) Mayor Humdinger: Gr... This is all your fault you rotten child! Little do you know, you won't be the only one in the show that's 10 years old!! It's now time to active my creation.... Night Ryder! (Mayor Humdinger then presses a button that says: Open chamber) (A cryogenic chamber then opens with the creature being a look-a-like of Ryder, though he has black leather boots, a black leather jacket and dark shaded sunglasses) Mayor Humdinger: Yes! Hahaha!! My creation... It's alive!! Night Ryder: Hello there... father.... Mayor Humdinger: Father? Oh! It's because of- Night Ryder: I care less, you are no father to ME!! (Bursts out of the lab, leaving a hole in the wall) Mayor Humdinger: Uh-oh.... That could cause trouble! Nah, I'm sure nothing bad will happen... I hope.... (Title banner: Present day) (Mayor Goodway is busy filing papers when she hears a knock on her door) Mayor Goodway: Come in! (Mayor Humdinger comes in) Mayor Humdinger: I know this sounds odd, but I'm just looking for something... Goodway: Humdinger?! What are you doing?! Humdinger: It's a long story, but two years ago, I made a copy of Ryder in order to help me with future contests against Adventure Bay! Though the experiment went wrong and he had grown rebellious! Sources say that he's here, and- And- You gotta believe me! Goodway: Not going to happen Humdinger! Even for someone as weak minded as you, you won't fool me! (Mayor Goodway kicks Mayor Humdinger out) Goodway: Yeesh, can't believe someone like that would try to- (A knocking is heard on the door again) Oh now what does he want?! (She opens the door to see Mayor Humdinger in a differently colored suit) Ugh... not you again!! Humdinger?: I apologize for my previous intrusion... I just need you to sign this! (He pulls out a peace treaty) Goodway: Oh.... Very well (she does so) Humdinger?: Thank you very much, now I must be going! Tata! (He leaves) Goodway: Huh... Talk about a strange turn of events.... Humdinger?: Hehehehehe... (The fake Humdinger then transforms back into Night Ryder!) Night Ryder: Hook, line and sinker.. Humdinger: D'oh!! Now where is that brat?! Night Ryder: Uh-oh! Better hide! (He runs off) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder: Time for a routine check of the Lookout! First up, the periscope! (He uses it and it is working properly) Working spiff and span as always! (A Russian Blue kitten then appears within the periscope) ????: Hello! Ryder: Whoa! (He takes him out of the periscope) Where did you come from little guy?? ????: More important question, What is this place?? Ryder: This place, little guy, is the Lookout! ????: Oh Wow.... This place is big! Ryder: I'm Ryder, what's your name? Rio: Um, are you seriously asking that? I'm Rio! Ryder: Rio? As in the Rumbling Russian Blue? Rio: Yep! The 165 pounded puncher from Tampa Bay, Florida! Ryder: If you really are him; prove it! Rio: Watch this! (He enters a boxing stance and starts throwing some punches) Told ya! Ryder: Whoa! You really are him! I gotta say; I was inspired when I saw your first fight; I became a boxer because of it! I'm kind of retired now really... Rio: So am I. And I moved to Adventure Bay to settle down. Ryder: Well, maybe I can show you around town! Rio: Sure, I'd love that! Ryder: Well, okay then! Let me just call out the pups! (He pulls out his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups rush into the elevator, though one pup is a bit late) Marshall: Coming! (He then trips on his own foot and crashes into the elevator) It's a strike! (The pups laugh, and the elevator goes up. It puts Chase in his Spy Gear and Marshall in his EMT Gear) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: No emergency this time pups, I just need to introduce you to someone! This is Rio, and he needs a tour around town! Rio: Hi! Pups: Hello! Rubble: Aw..... such a itty bitty witty kitty.... Rio: Hey, don't go all mushy on me! Rubble: But you're such a cutey wutie! Rio: Sigh... I guess I should show you! (He does a few boxing moves in the air, and accidentally punches Rubble in the nose) Oh man, I am SO sorry! Rubble: Ow! My nose!! Marshall?? Can I get a bandage for my nose?? Marshall: On it! (ruff) Bandage! (Hiss pup pack then shoots out a bandage and wraps a bandage on Rubble's nose) There ya go! Rubble: Thanks Marshall! (Suddenly, a weird looking bone appears through the window) Ryder: Huh? Wonder what this is? (The bone starts spewing smoke and explodes in a flash of light) Pups: Gah!! (A small group of monsters then appear and smash Marshall and Chase's gear to shreds; they then leave as soon as the smoke clears) Rio: Is everyone okay?! Ryder: Yeah... I think so... Rubble: Well... Not everyone... Marshall and Chase: Our gear.... (The two pups whimper) Skye: Oh no! Chase... I'm so sorry.... Ryder: What in the world attacked us?! (The screen then shows a penguin/owl hybrid) ????: I can answer that! Pups: *Gasp* Chase: Cool! A talking owl! Hawkwerk: I am Hawkwerk, the leader of H.E.A.R.T.S. Rocky: (Whispering to Chase) What do you think he is saying?? Chase: I might translate.... I'm a little rusty though! Eh-hm. Hoot, hoot hoot hoot hoot? Hawkwerk: I speak English.... You do realize that right? Chase: Oh, right... sorry about that... Ryder: Anyway Hawkwerk, what is H.E.A.R.T.S? Hawkwerk: H.E.A.R.T.S. stands for Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron. Ryder: It is similar to the PAW Patrol?? Hawkwerk: Well, you can say that. Ryder: Really? I wonder who your members are? Hawkwerk: *Laughs a bit* How many agents he asks me.... Hahahahahahaha!!! Eh-hm... Well, most of our agents are from different dimensions, they come in all shapes and sizes! Just trying to count them all takes WAY ''too long! Ryder: So.. like a hundred? Hawkwerk: Oh... well, maybe try about... I don't know... A thousand!! Pups: *Gasp* Rocky: A thousand pups?! Zuma: That's a lot of dog food you feed them! Hawkwerk: Well not all of them are dogs! Rubble: Um... excuse me Hawkwerk... But there aren't any spiders on your team are there?? Hawkwerk: Hm... Not that I remember.... Rubble: Phew! That's good, because I HATE spiders! Rocky: So, you were saying on how something destroyed Chase and Marshall's packs? Hawkwerk: Because someone had outlawed them! Chase: Wait.... who would outlaw them?! Hawkwerk: Oh... I don't know... Maybe along the lines of; your Mayor!!!! Pups: *Gasp* Zuma: You mean Mayor Goodway?! Skye: But why would she do that?! Hawkwerk: She was tricked by this person! (He shows them a picture of Night Ryder) Ryder: Wait a minute... That.... Looks like me! Chase: You're right! But... he doesn't look much like Ryder... Hawkwerk: You are correct, he is your evil clone, Night Ryder! Ryder: So... he's the one behind this?! Hawkwerk: You are correct! Ryder: I don't believe this! We have to find him! Rocky: Um... Ryder?? (Chase and Marshall look down, in a sad expression) Ryder: Oh... right.... I don't want to remake them so you'll get them destroyed! Is there a way to avoid the law Hawkwerk? Hawkwerk: Well, the contract states that you would have to give them to someone else! Ryder: Someone else... Hm... I got it! Rio, how would you like to be our Super Spy Cat? Rio: I'd love to! Ryder: Well then, welcome aboard! (He gives Rio a pup tag with a James Bond vortex on it) The only thing I have to do is fix up Chase and Marshall's pup packs... Even though I know the person that can fit well for an EMT! Oh, right! Hawkwerk, do you think you can get someone to help us fix the pup packs? Hawkwerk: Hm..... *A light bulb appears above his face* Ah-ha! I know just the team! Ryder: You do? Hawkwerk: Yup! I will send out my children to help you! Stand back! (A portal then appears on the Lookout's screen) Rocky: I wonder what these guys are like?? Ryder: I'm not sure.... (Ryder steps a few feet in front of the portal, and then three animals come out, two of them are cats, the other is a dog. They all fall on top of Ryder) Orange Dog Squid: Sorry for the bumpy landing! Male Cat: Dang it Monty! I told you that you should have calibrated the Reality Shifter!! Orange Dog Squid: I'll calibrate you! (He punches him a la three stooges) Male Cat: Why I oughta!! Teenage Girl: Both of you, STOP IT!!! Male Cat: You're hood is down! Teenage Girl: Gah! (Puts it back on) Ryder: You guys are the agents Hawkwerk sent? Monty: Yep! I'm Monty Logan: I'm Logan! And this girl is Suzan! Say hi! Suzan?? Suzan: (Starstruck) Oh... my.... god.... You're them! Marshall: We're what?? Suzan: You're the PAW Patrol! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder and..... (Notices Rio) Um... who ever he is.... Rio: The name is Rio. Suzan: Oh... okay.... But still, I am your absolute biggest fan! Marshall: Well it's very nice to meet you guys! Suzan: So, what's the sitch? Marshall: I see you're also a Kim possible fan. Suzan: Hehe... I just love that phrase. It sounds so cute and dangerous, like me! Zuma: (whispers to chase) Oh, she's something alwight! Chase: Right? Logan: Anyway, we were told that you have a bit of a probl- (Steps on one of the broken equipment) For the Love of Peter Paul and Mary, what happened here?! A machine massacre?! Gah.. Either way, you wanted our help, so we're gonna give ya! Suzan: I just need to get something from this thing! (Pulls out a white leather handbag with a big black flower on it from her hood) The High Tech Handbag! Skye: Ooooo.... Cute handbag! Suzan: Thanks! This device is known to hold a batch of high tech gadgets that can help on any occasion! Though some are a bit broken... Monty: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why... Suzan: I heard that! (She bonks him on the head) Monty: Ow! Suzan: Now what kind of gadget can help them.... (She shuffles through the handbag) Ah! Here we go! (Pulls out a tablet with yellow and black stripes on it) The Upgrade Fixer Upper 5000!!!! Rio: Will that make me my new spy gear? Suzan: It'll do more then that! It'll fix up AND add some new additions to any broken kinds of gear! Pups and Rio: Wow.... Suzan: Simply point the tablet at any broken gear... And.... presto! (She presses a button that targets the gear, turning the tablet into a penguin like mechanic) Rio: Um? Suzan: This is Pesto, he is the penguin robot that appears when ever anyone uses the tablet to help add and fix broken packs! Presto: At your service! Suzan: Alright Pres, now help us fix up this pack! And add somethings Rio might like! Presto: On it (he then does so) Suzan: Now, what would you like to add to it, Rio? Rio: How about some sleep darts, a rocket launcher, a ghost cape and one of those sleepy knockout gloves! Suzan: I name it the Paralyzing Karate Chop glove, but alright! Presto: One sleepy spikes, Space Sender, Now-Ya-See-None and Slap Out glove coming right up! (he adds it) And... Done! Order up! One James Bond Special with Red Hot Chili Peppers! Hup!!! (He tosses a bag at Rio) Rio: (Gets hit with the bag) Oof! Ow.... What was that for?? Suzan: Presto has a bit of a disorder called 86 Syndrome. Rio: Hm.... (He peeks into the bag) Oh my god, it's perfect!! Suzan: Now try it on! Rio: Alrighty then! (He takes it out of the bag, and puts it on) Suzan: So, how is it? Rio: I love it! Logan: Well, all that matters now is the EMT gear... Who ya gonna give it to, Catcher in the Rye-der? Monty: Please never call him that again! Logan: Billy Joel had referenced that in We Didn't Start the Fire, and it'll keep burning up!! Ryder: Why did you call me that anyway? Monty: My bro here has a habit of giving people nicknames. Logan: Yep! Now let's see.... Hm... I'll named Marshall the Spot Man, Rubble is nicknamed Rubs, Chase is nicknamed the Skye Chaser, Rocky is named the Wet-Tallinn Not-a-Palin, Zuma is the Lisping Little Guy, Skye is named the Ace Lover, and Rio will be named Boxes on the Sands. Marshall: (giggles) The Skye Chaser... I get that! Chase: What's that supposed to mean? Monty: Oh come on! It's pretty obvious! Chase: Huh? Skye: Even I know what it means! Chase: I don't... Monty: Oh, never mind! Logan: I bet you all probably know what Skye's nickname is meaning right? Rocky: Well it is obvious... Monty: Well, I don't! Skye: *Gasp* How could you not know who Ace Sorensen is?! Monty: Hey, I know her! Skye: Oh really? Monty: Ye-yuh! Skye: You don't know who she is do you? Monty: (Sadly) *Sigh* No-yuh.... Ryder: Well, maybe I can introduce you to her! (He swipes through the faces on his pup pad and stops at a Red-headed girl) Ace: (She appears on the screen) Hey there, Ryder! Ryder: Hey there Ace! I would like to introduce you to someone. Ace: Okay, sure! Ryder: Here she is Monty, say hello! Um.... Monty?? Monty: *Lovestruck gasp* (Thinking) She's so.... pretty.... (He blushes and hearts float above his face) Ace: Um... Monty are you okay?? Monty: (snaps out of it) Um yes... Sorry..... Ryder: So, how are you doing Ace? Ace: I'm doing good! (A thunder storm then picks up, with an evil version of Skye with red eyes attacking her, and sending the plane down) Evil Skye: Not for long!! Ace: Uh-oh... Guys! I need a helping paw!! (The screen goes back to static and returns to the PAW Patrol badge) Monty: Oh no, my dream girl! (All of them look at Monty) Monty: What?? Ryder: Okay pups, we gotta save Ace again! But first... we gotta figure out who can be our EMT! Chase: But who? Ryder: It should be someone we know... Hm... Suzan: Ah-ha! I know what can help! Marshall: You do? Suzan: Yep! (She pulls out a Spinning board with darts on it out of her handbag) The Decider Board and Selector darts! Monty: Oh no, you're not gonna use that thing! Rocky: What's wrong with that thing? Suzan: This device helps decide who does what and what does where. Monty: I hate luck things like that! Suzan: That's only because you almost lost your Hammer in Vegas! And when you were whining to get it back, I had to win in back in a boxing match! Monty: Logan dared me to do it Logan: I did not! Monty: You did too! Logan: Did not! Monty: Did too! Suzan: Both of you shut it! Monty and Logan: Make us! (Monty and Logan are then thrown out one of the Lookout's Windows and fall flat on the grass) Monty and Logan: We're good! Suzan: Anyway... where was I.... Ah, yes! (She puts on a blindfold and throws a dart at a picture of Cali) Marshall: Cali?! But she cant even talk! Suzan: Well, yeah, I know that! But, I have just the thing that will help her talk! Hehe... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (The pups head to Katie's with her practicing karate in her salon) Katie: Hi-yah! (She karate kicks a punching bag) How are you doing on the boards Cali?? Cali: Mrow.... (She sets up a few boards) Mrow! Katie: Thanks Cali! (She pets her) Ryder: Hey there Katie, what'cha doing? Katie: Hey there Ryder! Watch this! *Sets her fist up near the boards, breathing a few big breaths, then releases her first on it* Hi-yah!! (She punches through nine boards with her bare fist) Ryder: Wow! You never told me you were trained in Karate! Katie: Well, ya never asked! Ryder: Oh, right.. Hehe... Logan: Anyway, we would like to borrow your cat for a bit. Katie: You mean Cali? Logan: Yes! I do mean Cali! And who might ''you be?! Katie: Um... Katie Forrester... Logan: Well miss, Ka-tie, I have news for you, I can beat down the boards with one paw tied behind my back! Just watch! Katie: Okay then.... (stands back) Logan: Watch and learn! *Breathes deep* Hi-yah! (His hand starts to swell) Yi-yeow-hahaha!! Great hairballs of fire!! That stings!!! Katie: Wow... Just..... wow.... Logan: Oh don't even mock me!!!! Monty: Um... Suzan... Aren't you gonna use the gadget?? Suzan: Oh, right! Anyway, I think I know what will make her speak.... (She pulls out a saxophone) The Speaking Role Saxophone! Monty: Oh-hohoho! This little number will help her talk! Suzan: Just watch and learn! (She plays Any Kind of Guy by BTR on it) That should do it! (The notes enter Cali's brain, and they access her lobes to make her speak full English sentences) Cali: (Gets zapped a bit then falls on her face) Ow.... Wh-What happened?? Monty: Hahaha!! It really worked! Cali: What worked?? Monty: Suzan's gadget to help u talk Cali: Who-zan's what now? Monty: That what now! (points to her) Cali: Wait.... you did this to me?! Suzan: I was just doing you a favor! Cali: Who are you guys anyway?? The Hinako Triplets: We're the Hinako Triplets! Logan: Logan! Suzan: Suzan! Monty: And Monty Hinako! Cali: Okay... but you mind answering me these two questions. (To Monty) The first one... WHY?! And two... (She then notices Rio, and is a bit lovestruck) Who is that guy??? (Cali then looks at Rio in a lovesticken way; with Rio feeling the same way... He couldn't help staring at her silver fur, her bluish eyes, and her body alone was making Rio fall for her like a ton of bricks) Monty: That's Rio, he'll be your partner in training. Cali: Awesome.... (Thinking) Rio is so handsome.... Rio: A pleasure to meet you Cali... (Thinking) She is so sexy... I guess the girls can't get enough of The Rumbling Rio! Cali: (She then snaps outs of the trance of love) What was I talking about? Oh right, ahem... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Monty: Because the PAW Patrol needs a new EMT! Cali: But I thought Marshall was the EMT? Monty: Well his gear was outlawed and destroyed and we need a new EMT so that we can avoid that whole thing again! Cali: Oh.... Well, I do know a few healing techniques that Katie taught me! But medical experience... Not really... Marshall: I can teach you! Suzan: Nah... This sounds like a job for.... (She pulls out a mechanical helmet) The Cranium Cramer!! This device will help you know everything you need to know about medicine! Cali: Are you sure this will work?? Suzan: (Puts the Cramer on Cali) Yep! Now hold still! (She throws a switch, which fills Cali's mind with medical information) Cali: Whoa.... I know... everything about medicine! Monty: It worked Ace: (Off screen) Mayday, mayday!! (An explosion sound is heard) Suzan: That's not good! Ryder: Let's go! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The pups rush to City Hall, to see Ace Sorensen's plane smashed!) Monty: Oh no! Skye: I hope Ace is okay... Night Ryder: (Emerges from the shadows) Hmhmhm... I guess Gales had did a good job... Monty: It's him! (He pulls out his hammer) Night Ryder: Hmhmhm... I see we finally meet... I am Night Ryder.... And.... (Notices Katie) Huh?? *His jaw drops* Why hello.... (He has a rose in his teeth and appears next to Katie) Katie: Get lost creep! (She pushes him away) Night Ryder: Whoa! (Stumbles back) Gr.... You shall pay for dis-obeying my love! DARK Patrol... get them!! (The DARK Patrol members appear, with them being evil versions of the PAW Patrol) Night Ryder: PAW Patrol, and Katie... *Cat Calls* I would like you to meet, the DARK Patrol! Smokehound, Bulldozer, Hunter, Pollution Pup, Tsunami, Gales, Robo-Raptor and Ever-Raiden! DARK Patrol Pups: Hello! Skye: So wait... these are your pups? Night Ryder: Thank you for noticing Skye, I just had them made, they're brand new! Monty: Oh for crying out loud, they're just carbon copies! Rubble: Carbon who now? Monty: Sigh... It's an expression, Rubble... Cali: Even so, you freaks step away from the daredevil, and nobody gets hurt! Monty: Prepare to get hammered!! (He gets in a fighting stance) Night Ryder: *Chuckles* Silly pups, why didn't you say so?? Here you go... (He tosses Ace on top of Monty) I don't mean to be any trouble really... Anyway, I must go and get ready for a special occasion.... Ciao! (He warps away along with the other DARK Patrol pups) Monty: What was all that about?? Ace: Um... Monty? Monty: Oh um... Hehe... Hey there Ace... (He gets lovestruck at the sight of her) *Dreamy sigh* Logan: Huh... I don't know why... But it seems like you are crushing on her, Orange Inker! Monty: What, no! Logan: Yeah ya do! Cali: Stand back both of you, I gotta do a medical check on Ace. *Mrow* X- Ray... Screen?? (She notices that the medical gear she has isn't on her) Huh, guess I don't really have my cat pack on... Or even made! Monty: Is she Okay?? Cali: Well, I can't know until I get that cat pack made! Suzan: Well, if you say so! (She presses the Fixer Upper 5000) Alright Pesto, fix it up! Pesto: I'm on it! (He starts working on Cali's pack) Monty: Please tell me she will be okay. Suzan: Patience Monty, Pesto just has to upgrade and make Cali's pack! Monty: Okay Suzan: So Cali, what do you want to have for your Cat Pack? Cali: Well.... I would like an EKG, a pair of Defibrillators, a healing and hurting Bo-staff, a Cooler and a First Aid Kit! Suzan: Alrighty! You got all that Pesto? Pesto: One Medicinal Express Dish coming in hot, Senorita Hinaka! (Rushes to the broken EMT pack) And... done! Here's your order! (He throws a bag to Cali) Cali: (The bag hits her over the head) Ow! My head... Anywho... Let me just.... (She opens the bag) *GASP* It... It's.... *Tearing up* It's beautiful!! Monty: I'm glad you like it! Cali: Now help me get it on! Monty: Okay, if you say so! (He puts it on her) Cali: Okay, now tell me, how do I look? You can use a mirror to show me. Monty: Well, I'll let the mirror tell you then! (He pulls out a mirror from Suzan's handbag) Cali: Whoa.... I... Look.... Smoking hot in this biz! Chase: Wow that is a cool pack! Cali: Why thank you Chase! Alrighty Ace, time for your check up! *Mrow* X-ray screen! (Her X-ray screen pops out from her cat pack) Hm.... Now tell me miss Sorensen, what hurts?? Ace: Well, after getting held hostage by that evil Skye, I think she broke my arms! Cali: Your arms hm? Well, I do know this one technique that can cure your arms! Ace: You do? Cali: Yep! It's one of the many basic techniques in Reiki! That means hands on healing! Ace: Well, go on and do it! Cali: Alrighty then! Now the first thing I do is simple... I just grab one of your arms.... And then use my elbow to pop this shoulder back into place... And for the other one... I shall pop the elbow back into it's circuit and.... Hi-yah! (She fixes both of Ace's arms in the progress) Did it work?? Ace: Well... Let me check... (She moves her arms around and they are just fine) Oh wow it worked! Thanks Cali! (She hugs her) Cali: Haha... thanks! (Suzan's watch beeps) Suzan: Uh-oh! That isn't good... T.R.A.C.K, what's wrong? Marshall: Who's T.R.A.C.K? Suzan: Oh, right! Pups, I would like to introduce you to someone... The Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! Or T.R.A.C.K for short! (A circular holographic face with a mustache appears through Suzan's watch) T.R.A.C.K: Greetings friend of Madame Suzan's! I am the Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! But you may call me T.R.A.C.K! Pups: Hi T.R.A.C.K! Suzan: So T.R.A.C.K, what's the problem? T.R.A.C.K: Hm??? Oh, yes, that! Eh-hm... Anyway, here is the problem: A group of kids are attacking farmer Al's and are using illegal basket-bombs! Pups: *Gasp* Logan: Basket-Bombs?! Monty: I thought they were all destroyed! Logan: Seems not... Can you identify the criminals?? T.R.A.C.K: Hm... well it says here that the ones attacking are a group of kids called the Basket-Brawlers! Logan: Not them again!! Rio: You know those guys? Logan: It's a pretty long story, but that will be in a video game series that explains all of our past adventures! Rio: Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! You guys have a video game series?! Logan: That business is not yours! Rio: Oh... okay then... Logan: Now then, let's go! (Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S. badge) (The PAW Patroller drives up to Farmer Al's) Chase: Okay guys, we're almost there! Logan: I can't believe how big this thing is! And the seats are so comfy! Chase: Thanks, we get that a lot! (The PAW Patroller suddenly stops) Suzan: Why did we stop Ryder?? Ryder: There's a blockade in the way! Logan: Hm... I'm sensing a large group of foes behind it.... Chase: If that's the case, this mission could be dangerous if that's true! Logan: *Eyes grow wide* We'll need some reinforcements Monty: Who do you have in mind Bro? Logan: Monty... call in Team Alpha! Monty: I'm on it! Suzan: Hold it! Be sure to use... (Pulls out a Pup Pad look-a-like but with a H.E.A.R.T.S. logo on it) The Cat Computer! Marshall: Hey, that looks like Ryder's pup pad! Suzan: Well it does, except we use it to call in members of H.E.A.R.T.S when we need them! Marshall: Um, haven't you guys heard of copyright?? Logan: Anyway.... Monty, I believe you know what to do! Monty: I'm on it! (He presses the button) Calling Team Alpha, calling Team Alpha, please respond! (Team Alpha then appears out of the PAW Patroller's screen) Chase: Whoa... What just happened?? Logan: This is team Alpha! They used a reality shifter like us! Chase: Wait... What's a Reality Shifter? Logan: It's how we got here in the first place! Chase: So how do they function? Logan: They are basically giant slingshots that fire through screens and digitally transport people to the destination! Chase: Slingshots? Logan: Yeah! Like this thing! (He shows a model of a Reality Shifter) All pups: Wow.... Ryder: That's pretty impressive Logan, but why is... Carlos here? Carlos: Oh I never told you. I'm a H.E.A.R.T.S. Agent! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Ryder: What?! Is that true Monty?! Monty: Yep it is! Ryder: But how?! Carlos: It's a long story. Logan: Long story aside, we have a problem team! Monty: There is this blockade we need to get rid of it! Logan: And we'll need a bit of muscle to help! Team Alpha: On it! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) Logan: Push!!! Team Alpha Agents: *Grunts* Logan: Harder!! Team Alpha Agents: Gr...... (They push harder) Gil: Gah! This is pointless! I know a way to break it down! Stand back you guys! (She does a running start and punches the blockade, reducing it to rubble) Well, that was easy! (The barricade's rocks then re-construct themselves back to the barricade) Logan: Aw what?! Monty: Okay, that just makes no sense at all! (A Seagull wearing an army helmet then flies down and lands on the barricade) General Seagull: (laughs maniacally) You silly fools, I put a spell on it!! Suzan: Oh not you again! General Seagull: That's right baby! I'm back and better than ever!! Ryder: Is this guy one of the monsters that attacked us? Monty: Yes by a long shot. Suzan: Sigh... what do you want, ya under grown pillow? General Seagull: Why... Revenge of course! Logan: For what? All that happened that made you lose your mind is those turtles not getting nibbled on by your soldiers! General Seagull: Well, you starved my troops!! Suzan: Yeah, but we didn't do it! That was the just a waste of your time! Chase: Wait a minute.... Sea turtles.... Hm..... *Gasp* That was you?! General Seagull: Oh you know it! Chase: Gr... You'll pay for that! *Rawf* Net! (He shoots out a net from his cannon, capturing the seagull) General Seagull: Nice try! (He cuts through it) Hahahahahaha!! Chase: Rats... *Rawf* Tennis ball cannon! (His cannon then shoots out a bunch of tennis balls that hit the Seagull) General Seagull: Gah!! (He dodges all of em) Close but so far! Chase: Gah.... Rio, you mind putting him to sleep here? Rio: On it! Sleep darts! *Mrow* (His sleep dart launcher comes out) *Mrow* Fire!! (He gets a direct hit on General Seagull) General Seagull: OW!!! That had hurt like a- (He falls asleep) Logan: Alrighty then, let's go! (The agents head over the barricade and rush to Farmer Al's) (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (The Basket-Brawlers are throwing some Basket-Bombs all over the place) Farmer Al: Please stop this! What are you even trying to do?! Kobe: We're trying to destroy you! (He throws more basket bombs) Farmer Al: But why?! What did I ever do that was bad?? Basket-Brawlers: You're in Night Ryder's way! Farmer Al: Night Ryder??? (The PAW Patrol and Alpha team then appear) Logan: Hold it right there villains!! Basket Brawlers: Well Well Well.... If it isn't the PAW Patrol mutts! Suzan: Basket-Brawlers, you are under arrest for assault and battery, vandalism, arson, and being jerks of the 6th degree!! Basket Brawlers: You'll never take us alive!! (They throw basket bombs at them) Logan: Yipes! (He pulls out a tennis racquet from Suzan's handbag) The Rebounder Racquet!! This sends any projectile back at enemy troops! (He uses it to send the Basket-Bombs back at them) Ryder: How do these guys know who we are?? Basket brawlers: Because you beat us when we were the Foggy Bottom Boomers! Ryder: Wait... you're the ones that inquired Rocky and Zuma! Basket Brawlers: Yes we are! Monty: Why do you all speak at the same time again?? Basket Brawlers: Because it's what we do! Suzan: You act like those Delightful Children from down the Lane... Basket Brawlers: Yes, yes we do! Ryder: Well even so, you're outnumbered, there's about 40 of us, and five of you! (The Basket Brawlers snap their fingers and out come a bunch of monsters made up of the PAW Patrol's past rescues) Ryder: Me and my big mouth... Monty: Well we can still take 'em! Ryder: Alrighty then! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Night Ryder: *Chuckles* (He then appears on a flying platform) Are you sure my friends?? Monty: It's him! (growls) Night Ryder: Hehehe... Even though you may do well, you will not do well against the big boy! (He snaps his fingers which summons a giant Anthropomorphic T-Rex with a chainsaw for one hand and a punching glove on the other one) Say hello to T-Rexing Ball!!!! Marshall: Wow.... when you said big boy.... You MEAN big boy! Night Ryder: You are right your clumsy fool... You may be fast on your paws... But not with dealing with Stage Fright! Stage Frightener, scare him into submission!! Marshall: Stage who now? (A spotlight with arms, legs and wings appear in front of Marshall) Stage Frightener: Time for your close up! Logan: Spotted one, look out! Hi-yah! (He karate kicks the spotlight) Marshall: Thanks Logan! Logan: Well, I'm no black belt in Karate fo' nothin'! Night Ryder: GAH!!! Get them you fools!!! (The monsters charge at the pups and Team Alpha) Rubble: Grah!!! (He attacks the Guard Frog with a head butt) Guard Frog: Oh now you messed with the wrong toad!! (He strikes back) Rubble: Oof! (Gets send back) *Whimpers* There's too many of them! Monty: Don't give up (He hits Guard Frog with his hammer) Guard Frog: Flying toad coming through!!! (He goes flying) Train Rex: *Roars* Time for you to get derailed!!! (He charges at Cali) Cali: Oh no... Somebody, help me!!!! Rio: Cali!!! (He sucker puncher it) Not today rail brain! Train Rex: Ow!!! My nose!! (Runs away crying) You're a meanie!!!! Cali: Oh Rio, you saved me! (She hugs him) Rio: (Blushing) Well um... Hehe... J-Just doing my job.... Cali: *Giggles* Ghost Crew Captain: Yar.... Seems a bit of love we got here?? Rio: Hey, shut up! Ghost Crew First Mate: Captain Wallace has a point, ye blushed when she hugged ya matey! Rio: I said shut up!(He punches the ghost Cali look-a-like) Ghost Crew Second Mate: Yar... Ba-gerk! How dare ye harm first mate Calisimo?! You'll be pecked to death!! (She starts to peck at him) Rio: Get outta here chicken legs! (He shakes her off and punches her in the face) Robo-Pup Beta: Prepare to become terminated!! (Fires a laser beam at them) Monty: Terminate this!! (He uses his hammer to bash him) Pup Beta: Ow! T-Rexing Ball: *Roars* Rubble: Oh man... we'll need something big to take that guy down! Ryder: Hm...Big guy... *Snaps his finger* I have the perfect thing! Pups, head to the PAW Patroller, ASAP! Pups: On it! (They all do so) Logan: Why are we in here Ryder?? Ryder: This is something I always wanted to try out when ever a job gets too big for the pups to handle! Robo-Pup, keys ready! Robo-Pup: Bark bark! (Ryder and Robo-Pup then pull out two keys that unlock a button with a Paw print on it) Chase: What is it?? Ryder: Something that will require all paws on deck... Ready Robo-Pup? Robo-Pup: Bark bark! Ryder: Alright then... Prepare... to be amazed!! (He slams the button down, and the PAW Patroller starts to change forms) Chase: Whoa what's happening?! (The PAW Patroller then shapeshifts into a giant robot, with the PAW Patrol's vehicles providing the legs and arms, Chase and Marshall's vehicles are the legs, Zuma and Rocky's houses are the arms, and the head is made up of Rubble and Skye's pup house and Ryder's ATV, while the turbo thrusters are made up of Cali and Rio's cat houses) Ryder: This is the PAWverizer! It'll be used only for big emergencies! Now, are you all ready?? Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rocky: Green means go! Zuma: Let's dive in! Skye: Let's take to the sky! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! Ryder: Alright then, time to take care of this dinosaur for good! Pups and Ryder: PAW patrol is on a roll! Night Ryder: Gah! That little brat thinks he can get the better of me?! Robo-Raptor, ready the DARK Stalker and armor up Rex! Robo-Raptor: I shall obey!! (He calls out the DARK Stalker, a dark version of the PAW Patroller, and it armors up T-Rexing Ball) Night Ryder: (Gets in the robotic T-Rex) Ready for a robotic rumble?! Ryder: Oh-hoho, you just messed with the wrong tech savvy! Chase, Marshall, move forward! Chase and Marshall: On it! (they do so) Ryder: Now then... Left... hook! (He left hooks Rexing Ball) Night Ryder: Gah!! That little!!! Tsunami, Pollution Pup! Retaliate with a cannon blast attack and a sludge bomb! Tsunami and Pollution Pup: On it! (they do so) Ryder: Whoa! (He uses the motion sensors to dodge them both) Nice try, now it's my turn! (He rushes at Night Ryder) Alright then, Rocky, Zuma, do as I say in attacking! Rocky and Zuma: Okay Ryder, just tell us what to do! Ryder: Right then... Left hook! Body blow, uppercut! Side kick, karate chop! Falcon.... PAWWWWNCH!!! Rocky and Zuma: We are on it (They unleash those moves on Night Ryder and the DARK Patrol) Night Ryder: Gah!!! Gr... Smokehound, Hunter, give him what for down there! And hit him where it hurts!! Smoke Hound and Hunter: On it! (they punch the PAWverizer in the chest) Ryder: Oof! Skye, Rubble, time to give this guy the works! Hit him right in the you know what! Skye and Rubble: On it! (they do so by head butting T-Rexing Ball in the groin) T-Rexing Ball: OOOOH!!!! Right in the fossils..... (Gets brought down to his knees) Monty: Nice shot guys! Ryder: Now to finish this.... Hey Night Ryder! Night Ryder: What?! Ryder: PAWtacular Bone Katana! (He summons a bone shaped sword to slice at Rexing Ball, with the explosion causing the DARK Patrol to blast off back to Foggybottom) Night Ryder: We will get you for thisssssssss!!!!!! (A small star then appears, signaling the DARK Patrol's defeat, with all of Night Ryder's creations retreating) Logan: Yes!! We did it! (The pups cheer as the PAW Patroller turns back to normal) Farmer Al: Thanks for getting rid of those things Ryder! Ryder: Whenever there's trouble just yelp for help! (Later... at the Lookout) Ryder: You pups were really good today, and so were you Hinakos! Hinakos: Thanks Ryder! Ryder: And for helping fix the pup packs, taking care of the Alternators and helping us defeat Night Ryder, I'm making you official members of the PAW Patrol! Welcome aboard! (He puts badges on the Hinakos. Logan's is a telescope, Monty's has a Stunt cannon and Suzan has a ninja star on it) Hinakos: Wow.... Ryder: And as a special treat, in any kind of rescue, you can call in any agent of H.E.A.R.T.S with your Cat Pad! Suzan: Oh... My... GOD!!! I'm a member!! I can't believe this is happening!! Hahahahahahaha!! Monty: Hahahahaha!! What a fan girl! (He laughs harder) Suzan: Shut up Monty.... Monty: I can't help it it's ridiculous! (laughs harder) Suzan: Sigh... (The episode irises out on Suzan's badge) Trivia *This episode has the debut of Night Ryder, the DARK Patrol, The Hinako Triplets, the Alternators and the PAWverizer. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Ryder on the title card Category:New Antagonist Debut Category:New Protagonist Debut